Trick or Treat, Miss Swan (SwanQueen)
by courtneywoods
Summary: After Emma shows up at a Storybrooke Halloween party wearing an irresistibly sexy costume, Regina can't keep her hands to herself and decides to do something about it. Established, explicit BDSM relationship and a story that is pure smut with very little plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : This is a snippet that I wanted to share with everyone for your own enjoyment, but I'd like to call out that while it's a BDSM scene, it doesn't cover the safety and aftercare aspect of BDSM. Please be advised that Emma and Regina are already in an established BDSM relationship at this point in the story and keep that in mind while reading. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Regina, would you slow down and tell me what the hell is going on?" An exasperated Emma groaned as the older brunette nearly dragged her by the arm into the extravagant mansion on Mifflin Street.

Regina ignored Emma's persistent questioning and kicked the front door shut with the long stem of her stiletto heel.

"Re –" Emma began again, but Regina cut her off.

"Please stop talking, Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't we beyond the nicknames, _Your Majesty_?" Emma teased, still uncertain why Regina quite literally dragged her away from the town's Halloween party at Granny's and ordered her to follow her back to her house without uttering a single goodbye to anyone in attendance.

"You showed up at the party wearing _that_ , and you thought I'd be able to keep my hands to myself all night?"

Emma swallowed hard and blinked rapidly, suddenly feeling a familiar heat tumble through her body that she only experienced when Regina was around.

She looked down at her costume and realized Regina's gaze was burning into her body as her lips parted, taking in the sight of Emma's version of Sandy from Grease.

She pulled off the look well — clad in black leather pants, an off-the-shoulder black crop top that fit her like a second skin and showed off the definition of her toned abdomen and allowed a sliver of pale skin to peek through at the bottom hem, and a chunky black belt that hugged her waist. She even wore red pumps and red lipstick, and her black leather jacket was draped over her shoulders.

"I - uh - It's Halloween…" Emma stuttered, suddenly realizing how warm it was in the foyer of Regina's home and she shrugged the leather jacket further off her shoulders. "You're in a costume as well," Emma said flatly, stating the obvious. "Hell, you're dressed as the devil herself!" Emma looked down, taking in the sight of Regina's red corset and the sky-high red stilettos she was wearing that made Emma's palms sweaty.

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking?" Regina uttered, her gaze still roaming Emma's body in a way that made Emma shiver and her head feel dizzy, despite the heat coursing through her body. "Like I said, I just couldn't keep my hands to myself."

Emma rubbed the back of her neck and Regina couldn't help but let out a deep laugh at Emma's confusion and impending panic unfolding before her.

"I – I don't understand… you like my costume so much that you wanted to bring me here? For – for what?"

"Let me make myself clear since you seem to have a difficult time understanding," Regina began in, her impatient tone deep yet husky, which wasn't doing anything to help calm Emma's panic.

When Regina took two steps closer to close the small gap between them, Emma's lips parted, and she bit her lip instinctively to slow her rapid breathing. The brunette reached out and toyed with Emma's long blonde curls and suddenly, Emma was hypersensitive to the sensation tugging at her scalp.

Regina rested her hand on Emma's shoulder then brushed back Emma's long hair. She leaned in, so close that her mouth was hovering inches away from Emma's ear and the blonde could feel the warm breath on her exposed skin. She finished her sentence, repeating the same words as before, ensuring she spoke slowly and put emphasis on each and every syllable. "I could not keep my hands to myself."

They locked eyes and Emma swallowed again when she realized Regina's eyes looked darker than usual, but Emma didn't dare to look away.

When Regina finally reached one hand out and skimmed her fingertip along Emma's sharp jawline, Emma gasped and felt her knees buckle from the slight touch. Their eyes still burned into each other's and when Regina's fingers reached the base of Emma's neck, she held Emma steady as their lips collided and Emma let out a moan she didn't realized she had been suppressing.

Neither woman dared to protest as Emma parted her lips and granted Regina's tongue permission to deepen the kiss. Emma's aching need for Regina's touch was evident as all her inhibitions went out the window.

Regina backed Emma up against the wall until she hit it with a thud and her hands fell to Emma's hipbones, sending another wave of heat down to Emma's core. As Regina took her time moving her tongue over Emma's, the featherlight touch of her fingertips moved in tandem, exploring Emma's hips and abdomen.

"Do you understand me now?" Regina dared to ask as she broke the kiss but kept her mouth dangerously close to Emma's. Emma simply nodded, and Regina smirked at the smudged red lipstick around her mouth and her shallow breathing.

"Good. Now, since it's Halloween, I have a little treat for you," Regina began as she walked toward the living room and Emma followed briskly. "Think you can handle it, Miss Swan?"

Emma's green eyes sparkled as she whispered, "Yes, I can handle it."

But Emma soon regretted answering so quickly without asking questions because Regina only laughed deeply in response, turning Emma's already-panicky state into an even deeper frenzy.

Regina pushed Emma backward onto the sofa and she didn't dare to look away as Regina straddled her in her red corset that resembled lingerie. As the brunette's mouth skimmed against her sensitive neck, Emma realized Regina was pushing the leather jacket fully off her shoulders and she rolled her shoulders back to allow the weight of the jacket to fall off her and onto the couch behind her.

The sensation of Regina grinding her hips against Emma's center in excruciatingly slow circles was overwhelming enough for Emma, but what made it even more torturous was the heat she could feel emanating from Regina's center as her leather pants offered such a thin barrier.

"Fuck, Regina. I can feel how wet you are," Emma groaned.

Regina pressed harder against Emma's pelvis and leaned forward, brushing the long blonde hair out over one shoulder before whispering in her ear, "It's all for you."

The sound of Regina's raspy whispers and the feel of her warm breath against Emma's neck snapped her body into overload and before she knew it, she was reaching behind Regina to unlace the tightly-wound corset that ran up the brunette's spine.

"Leave it," Regina commanded, tugging Emma's skin-tight top over her head and tossing it to the floor.

As their mouths collided together again, Emma felt Regina beginning to unbuckle her leather belt before she slipped it off from around her waist and grabbed her wrists, pulling them together in front of her in her lap.

"This is what happens when you try to do anything without permission," Regina explained quickly as she began to wrap Emma's belt around her wrists then fastened the clasp to bind them together with ease.

Despite the groan that escaped Emma's lips, she was eager to make Regina happy and something bubbled inside her that she never experienced before. She knew right then and there that Regina had her wrapped around her finger, with her willingly abiding by anything the brunette told her to do, and she was certain Regina knew it, too.

Regina gracefully swung one long leg over to climb off Emma and looped her fingers through the belt loops of the leather pants. "Stand up," she ordered, although she was already tugging at the belt loops to yank her up, not giving Emma any room for objection.

With the belt removed, Regina slipped her hand inside Emma's leather pants with ease. "No panties?" She asked, phrasing it as a statement rather than a question.

Emma stuttered as she opened her mouth to answer, "The pants were too tight," she began to explain. "They'd show a panty - ahh!"

Regina dragged one delicate finger through Emma's folds, smirking in delight at how ready Emma was for her, and Emma couldn't contain her yelp as Regina repeated the action one more time.

"I knew you'd already be soaking wet for me. You're such an eager little whore, aren't you?"

Emma's loud gasp and her loss for words earned an amused eyebrow raise from Regina before she dragged her fingers up and down the length of her cunt once more before quickly pulling her hand away.

"No, don't stop," Emma said with a loud groan.

"Do not groan at me, Miss Swan. I'll fuck you when I've decided you deserve to be fucked. Understood?"

As soon as Emma instinctively rolled her eyes at Regina's commanding nature, she immediately regretted it.

Regina's hands gripped Emma's jaw tightly, startling Emma to lock eyes with her. "Do not _ever_ roll your eyes at me again, are we clear?"

Despite the initial urge to roll her eyes once more, something inside her told her not to push it. Instead, Emma nodded slowly.

"I _said_ , did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Regina."

"Glad to see you can use your words. Now, call me Madam Mayor."

"Yes, Madam Mayor."

"Good girl," Regina smirked as she yanked Emma toward her once more and cupped her hand over her pussy again through the leather pants that were now hot and sticky against Emma's aching cunt.

When Regina pulled away once again, Emma couldn't help but groan again. "Fuck, Regina. Please."

"What did I say, Miss Swan?"

"Sorry… Madam Mayor."

"I told you I'd fuck you when I've decided you have earned it. And if you can't follow simple instructions, we can just end this all right now and you can go home."

"No!" Emma cried. "Please, I'm sorry. I'll be good!"

Instead of verbally praising her, Regina simply leaned in and captured Emma's lips with her own once more, placing a soft lingering kiss on her plush lips.

Emma was captivated with the way Regina's mouth felt against hers. It wasn't just any other kiss. No. Regina's lips were hypnotizing. She started slow, drawing Emma in deeper with methodical patience that made the blonde tremble for more. Like she was giving her a little taste before devouring her mouth completely.

And when she finally did, Regina took Emma's bottom lip between her teeth, biting down and pulling back a bit and Emma couldn't help but moan against her mouth.

All Emma wanted to do was reach up and pull Regina in for more, but her hands were still bound in front of her. After the second moan escaped Emma's throat, Regina pulled away quickly.

"Fuck you!" Emma screamed in frustration, quickly regretting the way she snapped because the cursing barely did anything to conciliate the growing ache in her core that was overwhelming all her senses.

The look that washed over Regina's face made Emma's heart race and she knew she should brace herself for what would happen next.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" Regina asked, but Emma didn't dare to open her mouth and answer.

"Get on your knees. Now." Regina commanded before shoving Emma down to the ground. Emma nearly stumbled over, unable to use her hands to catch herself.

When Emma looked up, Regina's eyes were dark again and wide with fury as she gritted her teeth. Emma swallowed the hard lump in her throat as Regina walked directly above her and leaned forward to untie the belt around her wrists.

Emma barely had time to wiggle her fingers once her wrists were free before Regina walked behind her and tugged her hair back hard until her neck was on full display and she was looking directly up at Regina, dressed in just the corset and stilettos.

Regina looped the belt once around Emma's neck and bit her bottom lip as she fastened it and held the end of the belt out like a leash.

"I'm going to have to make it a little clearer who is in charge around here, aren't I? This should do the trick. With you on your knees like the whore that you are, and you on my leash to keep you from acting out again since you can't seem to keep that filthy fucking mouth of yours shut."

Emma didn't say anything, she just kept her eyes locked on Regina's body and realized that all she wanted to do was rip that corset off her body and hear the woman moan for her.

"Emma," Regina whispered, her voice suddenly gentler than before. "Is this okay?"

When Emma nodded eagerly, it was all the confirmation Regina needed to continue.

"Great. Because this is part one of your treat for the night. You told me on the sofa that you could feel how aroused I was. Now, I want you to taste it."

Emma's lips curled up into a wicked grin as she realized she'd finally get the chance to taste the forbidden fruit she'd been craving for so long.

"But since you were disobedient before, you'll have to be patient."

Emma knew better than to groan at this, but instead she pouted slightly, causing Regina to laugh in a mocking manner.

"Don't worry, Miss Swan. I just want to put on a show for you first. Now sit back on your feet and be a good girl for me."

Regina dropped the end of the belt and Emma did as she was told, rocking back to sit on her feet and she wiggled a bit to try and adjust to the feel of the soaked leather against her cunt.

"Madam Mayor," Emma murmured. "May I ask for something?"

"You may ask. Doesn't mean I'll say yes."

"Understood," Emma nodded. "Do you think you could take off my pants for me? Or let me do it? Please. The leather is making me uncomfortable and I want to be naked for you."

Emma knew she had phrased her question properly when she saw Regina's smile form and her eyes light up. "I'd be happy to take those off for you," she confirmed as she pulled Emma up to her feet and quickly tugged the leather pants down over her hips and slid them off, one leg at a time.

It seemed like everything Regina did was careful and done with great attention, because even such a simple task like discarding Emma's clothing was precise and made Emma even more aroused as she got back down onto the ground in the position Regina instructed her to get into moments ago.

"Thank you, Madam Mayor."

Regina didn't bother to respond, though. Instead, she nodded once in Emma's direction before her hands began to wander, slowly raking her fingers up and down her inner thighs and Emma grew anxious for what Regina had in store for her tonight.

Once Regina's back was facing Emma and the intricate laced-up backing that held up Regina's outfit was on display, the brunette slowly reached behind her and unlaced it so slowly that Emma thought she might faint, but she didn't dare to look away.

When the corset was fully unlaced, Regina twirled around slowly and let the garment fall to the floor so that she was standing on full display for Emma to take in the sight of every inch of her naked curves. She kept her red heels on and bit her bottom lip playfully as she combed her dark hair back behind her ears.

All Emma wanted to do was reach out and touch every curve, feel every inch of her velvet skin, but she knew she had to be patient.

Instead, she writhed uncomfortably in her spot on the carpeted floor as she felt her arousal dripping down her thighs. Regina had one hand tracing light circles around her own perky nipple and the other hand making its way down toward her center. When Regina's hand finally grazed over her sensitive clit, both women let out a moan of approval.

Emma watched as Regina slipped one long finger deep inside herself and her eyes fluttered in response. She pulled it out promptly and began to bring it to her parted lips to taste herself.

"Mmm, I bet you are eager to have a taste for yourself?" She asked as she finished licking her finger clean.

"Yes, please. I want to taste you."

Regina slid one finger inside her pussy once more and pulled it out with control. The glistening coat of arousal on her finger caught Emma's eye and she licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Have a taste," Regina commanded, tracing the outline of Emma's lips with the drenched finger and Emma quickly licked them for her small sample of the flavor.

"You taste so good, Madam Mayor," Emma moaned, licking her lips once more in hope of experiencing the taste again.

Regina smiled and leaned forward to grab onto the end of the belt, tugging it toward her like a leash. Emma jerked forward, stumbling to remain on her knees. Regina took another step closer until her glistening cunt was an inch away from Emma's face and Emma could smell her and couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Don't touch, Miss Swan. Mouth only. You have my permission to taste me."

Regina went to take a step forward to close the gap, but Emma already managed to shift forward despite the compromising position.

When Emma's lips and tongue melted between Regina's folds and flicked over her eager clit, Regina threw her head back and gripped the belt in one hand while the other hand wandered down to the back of Emma's head and laced her fingers through Emma's curls.

Emma's mouth trailed down to her inner thighs, teasing around her cunt for a moment and Regina snapped her head down at Emma.

"Did I tell you to tease me? No, I said to taste me. Do not keep me waiting." She tugged hard on the leash to remind Emma who was in charge and Emma groaned but plummeted her mouth back into Regina's core before the woman could punish her for groaning.

"Good girl," Regina breathily whispered between her deep moans. "You have permission to use your hands now if you wish."

Emma took advantage of this offer before Regina changed her mind, quickly gliding two fingers inside of Regina's warm, soaked pussy and the sounds that escaped Regina's lips only encouraged Emma to continue.

She dared to add a third finger as Regina's breathing quickened and her legs began to quiver slightly. Her tongue was circling Regina's pulsing clit with precision and she looked up to take in the sight of Regina – her head tilted back, one hand toying with her own nipple as the other hand rested on Emma's shoulder to keep herself steady as she began to come undone.

"Mmm, don't stop." Regina commanded, even though Emma would never dare to pull away from such a delicious sensation. "I'm coming."

Regina gripped Emma's head, as if she were worried the blonde would pull away too soon, but Emma continued fucking her like this until Regina let out another loud moan and her legs threatened to give out. Emma knew she would never stop if it were up to her, and she'd wait for Regina to tell her to.

Regina's rapid breath finally began to slow after a few moments and she stepped back to escape Emma's determined mouth.

After exhaling one long breath of bliss, she looked down at Emma.

"What a good girl you are, obeying my orders and making me feel so good. Stand up." She tugged at the leash but suddenly frowned.

"What - what's wrong?" Emma asked through a cracked voice.

"You've made quite a mess of my carpet, Miss Swan. It's all wet now. You know I strive for order in this household and I didn't give you permission to make such a mess."

Emma gulped. "I'm - I'm sorry, Madam Mayor. I couldn't help myself, it's your fault."

That was the wrong thing to say, and Emma realized quickly.

"Oh, this is _my_ fault? Care to change your answer?"

"I just meant that I was so turned on because of you."

"I know what you meant, you stupid girl."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" The panic in Emma's tone was evident as her voice threatened to disappear completely in that moment.

"If you didn't just do such a good job of making me feel good, I would've spanked you for this. A few strikes to each ass cheek would've sufficed," Regina declared.

Instead of the fear she intended to strike in Emma, she recognized a gleam of excitement instead.

"Oh, you filthy whore. You think you'd enjoy that, don't you?"

"Yes. I - I think. I might. I'm not sure."

Regina tugged her over to the sofa quickly. "Lay across my thighs and stick your ass up in the air."

As Emma did as she was told and assumed the position, she began to wonder if she'd soon regret her confession to liking the idea of this.

"Don't worry, Miss Swan. I don't intend to hurt you. Not yet. I just want to properly show you that this is meant to serve as a punishment and not a reward like you seem to believe it will be."

Emma nodded and opened her mouth to say something but instead found herself ill-prepared for Regina's firm hand to come swinging down and she squirmed at the impact before letting out a soft moan.

Regina used her right hand to hold Emma steady as she brought her left hand down again, this time on the opposite ass cheek, not using much force yet and keeping it enjoyable.

"How does that feel?" Regina asked.

"Mmm," Emma moaned. "It's good."

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how much pain would you say you're in right now?"

Emma didn't hesitate at all. "Maybe a 2?"

Regina swung her palm down harder this time, knowing this time it would sting. Emma hissed a bit but still let out a slight moan. "Number?"

"Four."

"Good girl. Now, if I were to take it up to, say, an 8 or a 9, or to take that belt off from around your neck and use that on your raw skin, do you see how that would be a punishment?" She asked as she unbuckled the belt around Emma's neck and let it fall to the ground.

"Yes, Madam Mayor."

"Please do not act out just to see what it feels like. I don't have patience for brats. Am I making myself clear?"

Emma nodded quickly, and Regina's palm came down hard and Emma winced. "Use your words."

"Yes. You are making yourself clear. I understand."

"Wonderful. Now would you like to know what part two of your treat is, Miss Swan? It's waiting for you upstairs in my bedroom."

"Yes. Will you tell me what it is?"

"I plan to fuck you so thoroughly that you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow."

Emma swallowed, and her breath caught in her throat. Regina helped Emma up off her lap and without hesitation, she had her fingers interlaced with Emma's as she led her up the stairs and toward the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment their feet were planted on the top landing of the stairwell, Emma didn't waste any time as she slammed Regina backward against the hallway wall.

Regina's commencing desire to object to Emma's motion of dominance simmered inside of her, but when Emma's lips collided with her own, a raw desire washed over her and she let herself melt into the kiss, parting her lips.

The sensation of Emma's teeth sinking into her bottom lip sent a delicious shiver down her spine and she moaned against Emma's open mouth.

Emma's hands settled firmly on Regina's toned hips and Regina gripped her wrists quickly and flipped them until Emma's back collided with the wall, forcing her wrists to lie flush against the surface and kissed her harder once more.

Regina's thigh immediately pushed between Emma's legs and pressed against her hot center, and Emma ground down against it, desperate to let the friction overwhelm her senses and relieve the throbbing between her legs. But when Emma felt Regina's smirk form against her own lips, she sighed as Regina withdrew her thigh.

"Regina, please."

"Madam Mayor," Regina corrected, grabbing ahold of her by one wrist and pulling her down the hall and into the bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind her.

"On your knees, Miss Swan."

Emma opened her mouth, ready to ask questions, but Regina's dark glare triggered her to quickly press her lips together and avert her gaze momentarily.

She kept her mouth shut and dropped to her knees, waiting patiently for further instruction and trying her best to ignore the throbbing sensation that was becoming unbearable.

Emma followed Regina with her gaze, watching as she opened the closet door, grabbed a handful of items, and tossed them onto the nightstand. Emma tried to make out the various objects she placed down, but her vision was hazy as her sensations began to overwhelm her.

She was so close to Regina and didn't know what was about to happen, and that thought alone both terrified and intoxicated her simultaneously.

As Regina grabbed one of the items off the nightstand and walked back over toward the closet, Emma felt like Regina was moving so leisurely that time felt like it was frozen.

Regina turned on her heels to look directly at Emma, smiling and biting her bottom lip as she soaked up the sight of her still kneeling on her bedroom floor.

"Remind me of what your safe word is, Miss Swan."

Emma swallowed, then quickly uttered, "Red, yellow, green."

"Good girl." She raised her hand and, with one index finger, summoned Emma over to the spot where she was standing.

Emma stood quickly, not bothering to address that her legs were tingly from the pressure of kneeling in place. She watched as Regina tossed rope over the door frame, tying one end to the door handle.

"Lift your arms," Regina instructed as Emma reached her.

Emma faced Regina, her back to the door as Regina bound her wrists together in a simple hitch so that her arms were held above her head and her mobility was immediately restricted.

Regina tugged once on the restraints, ensuring Emma couldn't move, then made her way over to the nightstand to grab another item.

She reached out, combing Emma's hair back over her shoulders and down her back and Emma could feel her own arousal dripping down her inner thigh.

"Now, I may be a queen, but you're my little princess tonight and I'm going to show you exactly what that means," Regina whispered into her ear before slipping a blindfold over Emma's eyes.

The abrupt darkness engulfed Emma and suddenly, all her other senses were heightened. She could smell Regina's intoxicatingly warm scent radiating from her for a fleeting moment before it disappeared, and she realized the room was quiet and she could no longer feel Regina's presence.

The sound of someone shuffling around downstairs made her tense up as she waited, uncertain what was happening and why Regina left. But, moments later, the scent of Regina's perfume overwhelmed her senses once more and she let out a long breath of relief.

"Already so wet for me, Miss Swan," Regina whispered as Emma's thighs clenched under the feel of Regina's index finger running up her inner thigh to catch the arousal that had dripped down.

"All for you, yes," Emma shivered again.

"Such a patient girl, waiting here nicely while I ran downstairs to get something for you."

Before Emma could reply to the praise, the stinging cold temperate of an ice cube traced over her hip bone and she gasped and instinctually attempted to pull away from the sensation.

When the stinging of Regina's hand coming down hard against her skin a moment later, she stopped squirming as a different sensation caused her to freeze in place.

"Stay still, dear. You don't want me to stop already, do you?"

"No!" Emma nearly cried out. "No, sorry, Madam Mayor. Please don't stop."

Regina smirked as she studied Emma, who was trying her best to stay still as she continued tracing the ice cube up over the curve of her breasts then down over her hips once more.

The softest moan escaped Emma's lips when Regina leaned over to follow the trail of ice with her tongue, her warm breath an overwhelming contrast to the temperature of the cool ice.

Regina kneeled in front of Emma and continued her path of ice and warmth, watching with admiration as the melting ice formed droplets that trickled down over Emma's thighs and she quivered once more.

"Look how pathetic. The ice is nearly almost melted because of how much heat is radiating off your needy body, Miss Swan."

Regina's mocking tone made Emma clench her thighs together and Regina squinted her eyes in anger, smacking the inside of one thigh to get her to spread her legs properly.

When the ice cube brushed over Emma's folds, she cried out and her hips stammered forward before she felt Regina's tongue replace the path the ice had just taken, and she threw her head back in gratitude.

"Such a needy whore, so eager to have my mouth on you, aren't you?"

Emma nodded once, but groaned when Regina moved down to kiss her inner thighs slowly. She trailed her mouth up her inner thigh, letting her lips graze ever so slightly over Emma's clit before moving over to the other thigh and making her way up it with ornate detail.

When her mouth came dangerously close to her cunt once more, Emma held her breath, and Regina just let out a small laugh and stood up.

Emma felt the tips of Regina's fingers tracing over her collarbones and neck before brushing the blonde curls over to one side, so her neck was fully exposed.

"Fuck," Emma groaned when Regina's warm mouth pressed against her sensitive neck, sucking hard on her pulse point before moving down and repeating the same motion until she kissed and sucked every inch of her neck and collarbones.

Regina made sure to mark her breasts before kneeling back down and giving attention to Emma's center once more. She nipped at her inner thighs and Emma's body involuntarily jerked.

"Please, Madam Mayor."

Regina smirked before dragging her tongue up over her cunt, taking her sweet time tasting every inch of Emma's arousal.

"Patience, darling. I'm in no rush and plan to take my sweet time with your body."

She pushed one delicate finger inside of her soaked pussy and let her tongue settle over her sensitive clit with light pressure that was nothing short of excruciating.

She pulled the one long finger out of her before pushing it in again, continuing with her slow and steady pace. Her tongue pulled away from Emma's clit and then brushed against it once more.

"This is all you're getting. Feather light touches. I want you soaked for me and your senses heightened, until the slightest touch sends a tremor through your entire body. Are we clear?"

Emma nodded, but she could feel her eyes burning with tears against the pressure of the blindfold as Regina slipped two fingers inside of her just to pull them all the way back out once more.

Emma whimpered as her fingers withdrew. Regina laughed and repeated the motion again, pushing her fingers inside.

"There's something about the way you whimper that makes me want to ruin you completely."

"Please," Emma nearly choked, and Regina added a third finger and picked up the pace, fucking Emma until her hyper-sensitive body began to tremble and Regina used her free hand to steady her.

When Emma came, Regina relished in the feeling of Emma's walls tightening around her fingers and she couldn't resist showering her with praise.

"You look so beautiful when you come for me," Regina whispered as she stood, untying Emma's wrists from the restraints and gently massaging them between her fingertips.

She left the blindfold on and pushed Emma directly onto the bed, laughing as the blonde collapsed on her stomach as she tried to steady her breath.

When Regina pulled the blindfold off from Emma's eyes, her vision was blurred, and she immediately felt Regina press against the back of her head until she was buried in the pillow.

Emma groaned, her breathing finally slowing. "Please, Madam Mayor. I want to fuck you. I want to return the favor."

"Did I give you permission to do that yet? I know you don't have any patience, Miss Swan. But I also know you're a greedy little whore and your body is still begging for more." As she spoke the last words of her sentence, she let her fingertips brush over Emma's soaked folds, confirming what she already knew.

Emma swallowed as her cheeks flushed, her arousal pooling out of her once again and she couldn't even deny Regina's claims.

The feel of Regina's gentle touch slowly stroking her jawline was sending chills down her sides and she relaxed into her touch before Regina began combing her fingers gently through her long, blonde hair, loosening the curls a bit. Emma smiled as she felt Regina twisting the long locks into one braid down her back.

The gentle sensation was both relaxing but agonizing because she knew Regina wasn't one to be gentle at times like this.

"There," Regina said quickly as she secured the braid. "Now you look like a proper princess," she whispered, her breath warm against Emma's ear and she placed a soft kiss behind her ear before sucking on the pulse point that always made Emma squirm.

Regina grabbed her favorite cuffs off of the nightstand where the pile of toys were lying, securing the buckles and then attaching Emma's cuffed wrists to the headboard.

"Lift your hips, Miss Swan."

Emma shifted her weight back, causing her wrists to tug on the restraints and she cried out from the sensation.

When the sting of Regina's palm came down on her bare ass, she hissed and moaned at the same time.

"Is it so hard to follow orders, Miss Swan? I said to lift your hips higher for me."

She grabbed ahold of the braid, yanking it back so that her entire body arched, and her ass lifted higher into the air.

"Don't make me tell you again. I want you face down like this while I fuck you properly from behind," Regina bellowed, her voice raw and deep.

What started out as gentle kisses down Emma's back quickly turned into deep bites as Regina scattered her teeth marks over Emma's shoulders and back and hips. With each bite, Emma quivered and moaned, knowing the bite marks would linger around for the next few days.

Emma gasped when she finally felt Regina's head dip between her legs, her tongue slowly dragging up her entire cunt from her clit to her asshole, and both women moaned in tandem as Regina's tongue dipped inside Emma's pussy.

"God, you taste so good," Regina moaned, repeating the motion once more.

Emma let out a roaring moan before beginning to beg, "When will I get to taste you?"

Regina snapped her head up and grabbed Emma's jaw to twist her head, forcing Emma to look directly at her. "Stop being so damn impatient."

"I'm - I'm sorry," Emma began. "I just want to see you come."

The light slap across Emma's face was anticipated and sent a shudder of arousal through the blonde's body, and Emma couldn't help by smile ever so slightly.

"Keep your mouth shut so I can fuck you properly. You can touch me when you have my permission, understood?"

Emma audibly groaned and immediately regretted it, withdrawing as she waited for another slap to come down over her face or across her ass, but when Regina didn't hit her, she looked up with confusion in her eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, Miss Swan. I know you like when I hit you. I'm not giving you what you want," Regina laughed, then shoved two prying fingers deep inside Emma's cunt. "Stop being unappreciative. You're here for _my_ pleasure and I will take what I want from you."

The sensation of Regina's fingers deep inside of her again emitted another set of moans.

"Glad you're not complaining anymore. Such a greedy little whore taking my fingers so deep inside your soaked cunt and I bet you're still eager for more."

When Emma stayed quiet, Regina stopped, withdrawing her fingers completely.

"Am I wrong? Or do you not want more?"

"Yes- Yes, I want more. Please."

Regina quickly added a third finger, corkscrewing them deep inside of Emma as she used her thumb to press against her clit.

"I bet this still isn't enough for you. You probably want my cock deep inside of you."

Emma's body gave her the answer she was looking for. The one she already knew. Her hips were buckling against Regina's fingers and she already wanted to come.

As quickly as she could, Regina pulled out her fingers again and headed over to the nightstand, turning to admire the sight of Emma on her stomach with her hips in the air and Regina's bite marks speckled over her back and ass.

She took her sweet time fastening the harness on over her hips and slid her favorite dildo inside of it until it was secured into place.

The sensation of the tip of the cock pressed teasingly against Emma's entrance made Emma groan, and she couldn't help her writhing hips as she arched further into Regina.

"You're so _needy_ ," Regina stated, the last word dancing off her tongue, as she stroked the tip of the dick over Emma's cunt until it was coated with sticky arousal.

When she pushed inside of Emma, a deep moan of gratification flooded the room and Regina smirked, picking up her pace.

She continued thrusting her hips, pushing the cock deeper inside of Emma as she used her thumb to put a bit of pressure on Emma's tight asshole, letting the tip of her finger slip in ever so slightly.

Emma's body relaxed against the sensation, pushing back to try and take Regina even deeper, and Regina grabbed ahold of the braid tumbling down Emma's back, tugging it and fucking her faster.

"Regina. Regina, god- I'm going to come. Please, I need to come."

Her hips began to buckle but Regina felt a rush of anger smacking inside her. Instead of stopping, she continued fucking her ruthlessly.

"Regina, I'm coming. Don't stop," Emma screamed, and Regina pulled out of Emma completely, shattering her orgasm just before it overtook her.

"No, please," Emma cried out. "Fuck, Regina. Please! Please," Emma pleaded, tears beginning to fall from her eyes in frustration.

"Cry all you'd like, Miss Swan. But until you can follow directions, you are not allowed to come."

"What? What did I do?" Emma begged, her voice cracking as confusion echoed in her tone, but Regina simply ignored her.

Emma was still pleading endlessly when she felt Regina unbuckling the cuffs, and a sudden panic that Regina was going to end everything right then and there made her entire body tremble in fear as a knot formed in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, please don't stop," Emma continued to plea.

"Stand up, Miss Swan."

Emma's confusion and disorientation were too overwhelming, and she opened her mouth to plead once again. "I - I need to come."

"I'm sorry. Are we here to please you? Last time I checked, I made it very clear that this was about what I wanted. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"No, Madam Mayor. I'm sorry. Whatever you need. You're right."

"Oh. I'm so glad to hear you _do_ remember what you're supposed to be calling me, now that you no longer have a thick cock thrusting in and out of you and spreading you wide open like the whore you are."

Realization hit Emma like a punch to the face, and her face fell in disappointment when she realized why she let Regina down. "I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to."

"Don't make me say it again. Stand up. Now."

Emma nodded, shuffling to her feet quickly and nearly losing her balance.

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Ha. Pathetic thing you are."

Emma looked down at the floor in shame then looked back up at Regina who was quiet but had her eyes glued to Emma's body.

"Fuck yourself for me, Miss Swan."

"Wha- what?"

"Did I stutter? You said you need to come. So, fuck yourself."

"I- "

"What part of my order is so complicated that your stupid little brain can't seem to comprehend?

Emma swallowed and licked her suddenly dry lips before dropping her hand between her legs to slowly rub her clit, her eyes fluttering closed in response.

"Eyes open. Look at me."

Emma's gaze snapped back toward Regina as she slipped one finger inside herself and Regina laughed again.

"Oh, I know you need more than that."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Emma nodded, shoving two fingers inside herself.

"Good girl," Regina said, encouraging her to continue.

When Emma picked up her pace, she already felt the orgasm she was robbed of earlier creeping back inside her, but she knew it would never feel as good as the orgasm she would have received from Regina.

Her breath hitched, and she staggered a bit, losing her balance as her head fell back and she broke their eye contact.

"Stop."

"Fuck you," Emma muttered, her body overwhelmed with so many sensations that she could barely stand, but her hand slowed, and she did as she was told.

Regina's blood was boiling inside her stomach and she stormed over to where Emma was standing, shoving her to the ground.

"I told you to keep your goddamned eyes open and look at me and you were about to come. You didn't even ask for my permission, you fucking stupid selfish little whore. Now I need to remind you that this isn't about your pleasure."

Emma felt her back hit the carpet as Regina shoved her further down to the floor and straddled her face.

Emma moaned lightly when Regina began to grind her soaked cunt against Emma's lips, but tried to suppress the moans to hide the fact that she was enjoying this when it was supposed to be a punishment.

"Since you can't follow simple instructions, I'm putting your useless mouth to good use. You can lie here and let me fuck your mouth until I come all over that pretty face of yours."

Emma felt a wave of heat and arousal coursing through her and didn't feel any shame as the wetness poured out of her. She wanted to taste Regina so badly, and now she was finally getting to do so.

Regina grabbed ahold of Emma's wrists and pinned them above her head as she continued grinding against Emma's tongue, and her body began to tremble minutes later. Emma's persistence was unwavering as Regina came, ensuring she licked up every inch of her warm come.

Somehow, despite Regina's still-shaky body and her rapid breathing, she'd managed to stand up quickly and peer down at a particularly desperate-looking Emma with a smirk.

"Look at you, you're a mess. Covered in my come and beaming with pride like the proper little slut you are," she laughed. "At least we know your mouth is good for _something_."

Emma didn't dare to move. Not until she was told to do so. She just sat up, watching Regina walk over to the bed and sit down.

"Regina?"

Regina ignored Emma. Instead, she grabbed the wand from the nightstand and spread her legs.

"Madam Mayor?" Emma tried again, using the correct name this time.

"Come here, Miss Swan," she instructed, patting the space on the bed between her spread thighs.

Emma nodded, standing up to walk over to the bed.

She sat down and immediately swallowed when she realized she was facing a full-length mirror in front of her. She took in the sight of her and Regina's reflection staring back at them and noticed that Regina's pupils were dilated, and her eyes were filled with desire, but still glistened with something gentle and delicate.

"Spread your legs for me and sit back until you're against my body."

Emma did as she was told without hesitation and let her head fall back against Regina's shoulder.

Regina brought one hand up gently stroke Emma's cheek and she smiled before turning on the wand and running it up Emma's thigh.

Emma squirmed, trying to pull away from the powerful vibrations, and felt her legs instinctually clench together, but Regina quickly reached down to pin her hand against Emma's inner thigh to keep her legs spread.

Regina smirked as she brushed the head of the wand ever so gently over Emma's clit. When Emma jumped again, Regina simply pushed down on her shoulders to keep her from moving.

"No, Regina. I'm too sensitive. I can't. I can't take it." She swallowed, ashamed she failed to use the proper name Regina had asked her to use once again.

"You were just begging me to come earlier. You were so desperate that you could barely control yourself when I gave you simple orders. And now you're telling me you're too sensitive and can't take it? _Pathetic_."

When Emma stayed quiet, Regina grabbed her jaw and forced Emma to turn her head to look at her.

"Look at me, Emma."

The use of her name snapped Emma out of it and brought her full attention back to Regina, and she turned so that her green eyes burned into chocolate brown orbs.

"What color are we at?"

"Green."

"Emma."

"Regina-," Emma breathed and smiled softly. "Green. I want more."

"I know you do, I'm just checking," Regina whispered against her hair, a soft smile making her dark eyes gleam.

"I trust you. And I always want you," Emma smiled.

Regina wiped a stray tear that lingered on Emma's cheekbone, then couldn't resist kissing her forehead gently, slowly stroking the pad of her finger over her cheekbone. "Such a good girl. Now lie your head back on my shoulder again and do as you're told."

Emma nodded, her stomach fluttering at how much she loved how Regina could go from soft and caring to authoritative and intimidating in .2 seconds.

Regina pressed the wand against Emma's clit once again, and this time, Emma's previously-tensed body immediately relaxed into Regina's.

Regina snaked her hand up over the front of Emma's body and stroked her neck delicately for a few moments before wrapping her fingers around Emma's throat.

The sight of gratification in Emma's eyes that peered back at her in the mirror's reflection made her smirk and soften all at the same time.

She tightened her grip on Emma's throat as she pushed the wand harder against her clit and relished at the way Emma's body began to squirm.

When Emma's breathing began to grow jagged, Regina pulled the wand away and Emma groaned.

"Please, no. I'll be good. I'll do anything. I just need to come. Please."

Regina bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Oh, I'll let you come, I just couldn't resist hearing you beg one more time."

"You're evil, you know that? Please, please. I need to come."

"I just like to remind you that your pleasure belongs to me and that it was mine to take," Regina smirked, looking especially smug.

"You're right, nobody else has ever made me feel this way and I belong to you, Madam Mayor."

"That's my beautiful girl," Regina smirked, and put the wand back over Emma's clit once more and her hand back around her throat, watching as Emma quickly began to shake and writhe.

Every sensation in Emma's body heightened, and her toes curled as her impending climax felt more intense than she could ever remember. She cried out and gripped onto Regina to keep from falling over and when she squeezed her eyes shut, her orgasm washing over her completely.

Regina pulled the wand away from Emma's sensitive body and before Emma could even catch her breath, she quickly stood up and pushed Regina backward on the bed, kissing her hard on the lips before kneeling at the edge of the bed and running her fingers through her folds.

"God, Regina. You're so wet for me."

Regina didn't bother to protest Emma's power move as Emma pushed three fingers inside of her and her tongue quickly found her sensitive clit.

When Regina lifted her head in attempt to try and slow Emma down, Emma just pushed her back down and increased her pace, knowing Regina was already feeling out of control and she didn't dare to rob her of the pleasure she deserved.

Emma's fingertips corkscrewed in and out harder than before, fucking her mercilessly as if she was trying to thank her for the way Regina made her feel before.

When Regina came, her entire body shook, and her hands reached out in a desperate attempt to grab ahold of Emma. She shouted Emma's name between staggering, deep moans and her hips buckled one final time before her jagged breathing began to retreat.

Regina grabbed ahold of Emma's arms and pulled her up higher onto the bed. She quickly untied the braid, letting Emma's blonde locks tumble back over her shoulders, before guiding Emma's head down onto her chest.

Her fingers instinctively began combing through Emma's hair gently as she cuddled up closer, and she traced lazy circles over her bare arms as Emma listened to the sound of her rhythmic heartbeat.

"Happy Halloween, Emma," Regina whispered as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
